


Son travail accompli

by malurette



Category: Il était une fois… | Once Upon a Time... (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Il était une fois la Vie, macrophage - Freeform, white cells
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: L’œuvre d’un macrophage, ni plus ni moins.
Kudos: 1





	Son travail accompli

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Son travail accompli  
>  **Auteur :** ylg">/malurette  
>  **Base :** Il était une fois… la vie  
>  **Personnages :** Le Gros (Macrophage), Le Teigneux (Bactérie)  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Albert Barillé, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Il va voir, y va rien comprendre à ce qui va lui arriver le gros. »  
> d’après Sideroflaque"> sur un Sapin-à-Drabbles (17 décembre ’10-17 janvier ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce qui va lui arriver, Le Gros ne le sait que trop bien : cette fois, il a trouvé plus fort que lui. Ça n’est pas lui qui va phagocyter cette bactérie, c’est ce Teigneux qui va l’engloutir lui.

Il a vécu une vie de leucocyte efficace. Il a fait son travail vaillamment. Il a débarrassé l’organisme de son lot de saletés. Aujourd’hui, la chance tourne.

Il doit passer le relais aux lymphocytes tueurs. Il part presque tranquille : en se raccrochant à l’idée que le Capitaine Pierrot le vengera et accomplira la suite du travail en achevant ce vilain Teigneux.


End file.
